Selfless Love
by 16choco25
Summary: "Aku tak perlu bersikap romantis. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri agar Levy bisa menerimaku apa adanya." Levy bisa saja membenci Gajeel untuk selamanya. Yang ia tahu, Gajeel hanya lelaki dingin menyebalkan yang mampu memikat hatinya untuk selama-lamanya.


_Selfless Love_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Levy McGarden_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Makarov Dreyar_

_Erza Scarlet_

_Kana Alberona_

.

.

Gaun putih itu sangat cocok bersanding dengannya. Membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan indah, menjuntai ke bawah. Renda di gaunnya menghiasi dengan menakjubkan. Rambut birunya terbungkus dengan rapi di balik kelambu tipis yang ada di mahkota yang dikenakannya. Ia nyaris tak percaya menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Seakan-akan dia baru saja menemui hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Hari yang selama ini ia impi-impikan. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar, penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya. Ia mencoba berjalan, ke depan kaca, mendekati kaca, dan menyentuh bayangan sosoknya di depan kaca. Kagum akan keindahan gaun yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Pernikahan.

Levy butuh waktu untuk sendiri, meskipun waktu berharganya itu—_pernikahannya_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Gajeel. Lelaki itu sekilas nampak menyeramkan, dengan wajahnya yang ditindik, tatapannya yang tajam seperti elang, dan mimik wajahnya yang selalu serius. Terlebih lagi bila mengingat bahwa ia adalah mantan anggota Phantom Lord, musuh Fairy Tail dan pernah menyerang Levy. Memakunya ke pohon. Levy selalu membenci saat-saat itu. Baginya Gajeel Redfox lelaki yang aneh. Levy McGarden selalu menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Gajeel Redfox adalah pria yang harus ia hindari, dan ia tak akan pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan Gajeel.

Levy benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Namun, setelah Levy mengenal betul-betul siapa sosok Gajeel, ia sadar bahwa keputusannya untuk menghindari Gajeel adalah hal yang salah. Yang ia bisa lihat saat ini adalah Gajeel yang setia kawan, lucu, jujur, selalu telat berpikir, dan menarik. Ia tidak romantis, namun ia mampu memberi sisi-sisi manis pada kata-kata datarnya. Ia tidak seperti sosok pria lain yang dikenalnya. Ia tak seperti Natsu yang bodoh dan berisik, ia tak seperti Gray yang sempat bingung untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Juvia, dan tentu saja ia tak seperti Elfman yang malu mengakui bahwa ia menyayangi Ever walaupun ia '_lelaki'_.

Gajeel berbeda.

Ia selalu mengingat ucapannya saat Gajeel maju ke panggung dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu _andalannya_—_Shooby Doo Bop_, dan ia ingat betul ketika ia berkata santai dengan alis terangkat.

"_Setelan jas putih dan gitar tidak cocok untuk Gajeel. Lagunya pun aneh..."_

Ia begitu membenci Gajeel ketika berkata dirinya mungil, udang, atau sebagainya. Lelaki bertangan besi itu memang selalu memperolok dirinya, namun bagi Levy itu adalah lecutan semangat baginya. Ada saatnya ia membenci Gajeel dan ada saatnya ia menyukai Gajeel. Lelaki datar itu selalu membentaknya dan ia sadar bahwa ia harus mencoba memahami sosok Gajeel yang sebenarnya sebelum jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Entah mengapa Levy senang mendengar bentakan keras Gajeel padanya. Setidaknya itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Gajeel yang sebenarnya. Dingin, kaku, dan nampak tidak bersahabat. Ia suka saat-saat Gajeel menguap atau tertawa, bahkan saat Gajeel mengunyah besi batangan. Baginya hal itu unik. Ia masih bisa mengingat semuanya walaupun sambil menutup mata.

"_Sangat susah menemukan seseorang yang sangat mungil, jadi jangan pergi dari sisiku."_

Ia ingat ucapan Gajeel saat itu, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar mengagumi Gajeel. Lelaki itu punya sisi manis dibalik kata-katanya yang kasar. Dinginnya lelaki itu malah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sebab bila ia mengubah sikap dingin Gajeel, lelaki itu malah terlihat berbeda di matanya. Dan otaknya kembali memutar rekaman saat Gajeel mengatakan akan melamarnya, dengan wajah datarnya, tanpa kata-kata romantis, khas lelaki itu. Ia begitu kaget hingga hatinya berdentum dan berharap bahwa telinganya salah dengar.

_"Apa kau ingin menikah?"_

Namun ternyata telinganya memang tidak salah mendengar.

Dan sosok Gajeel Redfox perlahan mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia tertawa sendiri mengingat-ingat sosok Gajeel hingga tanpa ia sadari Lucy, Erza, dan Kana sudah berada di belakangnya. Levy berbalik, langsung memeluk Lucy, Erza dan Kana pun ikut merangkulnya. Matanya memanas, tak sanggup menahan rasa haru yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. "Lu-_chan_, Erza-_san_, Kana-_san_." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat, Levy-_chan_." Lucy merangkul pundaknya, mencoba memberikan semangat baginya.

Levy merasa ia sedang tidak menginjak bumi.

Wajahnya begitu bahagia.

Erza menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Yah, kukira kau cukup beruntung karena bisa mendahuluiku, Levy."

Derai tawa memenuhi ruangan rias itu. Kana memandang sosok Levy, di depan kaca, dengan gaun pernikahannya. Rambut birunya tergelung rapi dengan tata rias yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, membuat penampilannya sederhana, namun manis. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Gadis mungil itu nampak manis. "Kau manis sekali, Levy."

Tiba-tiba derit pintu terdengar. Makarov-_dono_ membuka pintu ruang rias dan ternyata ia telah bersiap-siap dengan tuksedonya yang dihiasi bunga mawar di kantongnya. Lucy, Erza, dan Kana menoleh ke arahnya. "Levy? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Levy tersenyum, menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca.

Levy McGarden langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu, dan ia menyadari bahwa pernikahan akan menjadi sejarah baru yang terukir dalam hidupnya.

Pernikahannya bersama Gajeel Redfox.

.

.

Gajeel mematut sosoknya di depan kaca. Tuksedo hitam yang dipinjamkan Laxus Dreyar padanya nampak pantas di badannya. Ia duduk di depan kaca dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di atas kaca. Ia tidak gugup, tidak. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas satu-dua, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin terus menerus menetes dari keningnya. Levy adalah gadis pertama yang mampu membuatnya gugup tidak keruan seperti ini. Ia justru merasa ingin segera menyelesaikan pernikahannya ini. Ia langsung ingin melihat senyum lega Levy yang tersipu malu di hadapannya.

Masih terekam jelas di benaknya bagaimana kesalnya Levy bila dirinya memanggil Levy kecil, mungil, atau sejenis itu. Gadis berambut biru itu akan langsung memakinya, mengomelinya, bahkan tak segan berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Gadis itu mungil, namun ia punya semangat yang besar. Semangat yang ditularkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Gajeel selalu suka cara dia memanggil Levy 'udang', dan ia begitu menyukai ekspresi kesal Levy saat mendengarkan Gajeel memanggilnya udang. Gadis itu mungil dan Gajeel selalu mengingat kata 'mungil' untuk mengingatnya. Namun, meski mungil, gadis berambut biru itu berhasil melelehkan hatinya yang keras seperti besi.

Ia tak berbohong tentang gadis mungil itu yang berhasil menaklukan hati besinya.

Gadis mungil itu begitu tenang seperti pembawaannya sehari-hari. Betapa seringnya Gajeel melihat gadis itu berkutat di perpustakaan hanya untuk menerjemahkan transkrip kuno atau membaca buku-buku literatur. Kadang Gajeel memikirkan seberapa pusing otaknya bila melihat lengkukan-lengkukan huruf kuno yang ia sendiri tak tahu artinya. Apa dia selalu begitu setiap harinya? Levy McGarden mungkin hanya segelintir gadis kutu buku yang sering ia lihat dimana-mana. Namun gadis itu begitu mudahnya membuka hatinya, dan membuatnya justru semakin penasaran. Baginya Levy McGarden adalah sosok gadis hebat yang langsung bisa membaca pikirannya karena kehebatannya. Sementara sosok Levy di hadapannya seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang tidak dapat ia pecahkan. Mungkin baginya Levy adalah gadis pintar yang mampu menjawab satu pertanyaannya dengan seribu satu jawaban.

Namun, gadis cerdas itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi saat Gajeel melamarnya.

Itu benar.

Gajeel baru bisa membuat gadis itu terdesak begitu melamarnya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokannya dan ia menatap Gajeel kaget.

Seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan satu kalimat yang baru saja Gajeel utarakan saat itu.

"_Apa kau mau menikah?"_

Tangan besinya sudah berkali-kali mencoba melindungi gadis mungil itu. Namun Gajeel merasa gadis itu terkadang tenang, tapi ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala sehingga tidak bisa ia tenangkan. Tapi selalu ada keinginan dalam hati Gajeel untuk melindungi gadis itu dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Gajeel mungkin telah bertemu banyak wanita dalam hidupnya. Namun Levy telah membalikkan dunianya. Gadis itu seakan-akan membuatnya berpikir untuk kedua kalinya untuk mengenal apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Hati kerasnya mungkin sulit untuk memahami itu. Otak pendeknya mungkin sulit untuk menjangkau apa itu definisi cinta. Sikap dinginnya mungkin tidak bisa menyerupai makna cinta.

Namun, Levy telah mengajarkannya.

"Gajeel!"

Natsu menyapanya keras, seperti biasanya. Ia melongok dari balik pintu ruang rias, bersama Gray dan Romeo. Tersenyum konyol seperti biasanya. Namun Gajeel tahu, di balik senyum konyol mereka, mereka sedang berusaha untuk menyemangatinya. Gajeel berbalik dengan kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Berisik kau, bodoh! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Cepatlah kau keluar! Apa kau tak ingin segera melihat gaun pernikahan Levy?" goda Natsu dengan berwajah konyol. Romeo dan Gray hanya bisa tertawa lepas sambil berwajah konyol, sama seperi Natsu. Ketiga lelaki itu memang selalu berisik dan membuat keributan dimana-mana.

Gajeel memukul kepala Natsu kesal. "Berisik kau!"

Namun, Gajeel memang akan keluar dari ruang rias itu.

Untuk melihat gaun pernikahan Levy McGarden.

.

.

Lagu _Wedding_ _March_ dimainkan oleh para pemain organ. Dekorasi warna putih menghiasi markas Fairy Tail dengan indah. Berjuntai-juntai kain putih dengan bunga _morning glory_. Di karpet merah, Levy McGarden, menggandeng tangan Makarov Dreyar sebagai walinya, memegang buket bunga _morning_ _glory_ dengan gaun pernikahannya yang menjuntai ke lantai. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, dan Elfman bertepuk tangan dengan keras begitu Levy melewati mereka. Romeo dan Wendy bersuit-suit. Sahut-sahutan bergema di markas Fairy Tail, saksi bisu atas pernikahan Levy McGarden dan Gajeel Redfox. Levy berjalan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menuju altar, dimana Gajeel Redfox, berdiri disana, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dalamnya, menunggunya datang menghampirinya.

Levy telah sampai di depan altar. Pendeta di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, dan Levy memandang Gajeel yang nampak gagah dengan tuksedonya. Sebaliknya, Gajeel memandang Levy yang nampak sangat berbeda dengan gaun pernikahannya. Gajeel berdiri, sejajar dengan Levy yang tingginya hanya sebahunya, dan berkata, "Kau ini, masih tetap kecil walau sudah memakai baju pernikahan, _Chisai_."

Levy menoleh dengan wajah sebal. "Hei, aku sudah memakai sepatu hak lima sentimeter."

Gajeel tertawa kecil, tawa khasnya, dan Levy menatap lelaki itu, seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu dari sisinya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat mengikat janji suci. Di hadapan seluruh anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail yang bersorak bahagia.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Cerita tentang pernikahan ayah dan ibumu," Gajeel mengelus kepala anaknya, yang dipenuhi rambut berwarna biru kehitaman. Anak laki-lakinya itu bersandar ke dadanya, menikmati pangkuan ayahnya. Anaknya memainkan jari-jemari kecilnya, meremas-remas tangannya, dan menatap wajah ibunya, Levy, yang dalam sekejap sudah bersemu merah. Ibu dan ayahnya tertawa bersamaan, mengingat cerita kenangan lama mereka. Levy menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Gajeel.

Levy tertawa-tawa. "Begitulah ayahmu, ia tak pernah bersikap romantis padaku. Ia terlalu malu untuk bersikap romantis."

"Apa kau bilang?" Telinga Gajeel berdenging. Tanpa sadar tangan mungil Levy sudah bergerak memegang wajah Gajeel, memegang hidung besinya. Dan menariknya gemas. Tangan besi kokoh itu menepuk kepala Levy, mengacak rambutnya. Tangan besi yang dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat. Levy menikmati tangan kokoh Gajeel yang mengacak rambut birunya. Gajeel membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Levy, ia tersenyum dingin, seperti dirinya yang telah lama Levy kenal sudah kembali.

"Aku tak perlu bersikap romantis. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri agar Levy bisa menerimaku apa adanya."

* * *

_"Chisai—udang?"_

_"Apa kau bilang?" Levy menoleh dengan buku di tangannya. Gajeel berdiri di hadapannya, menguap dengan mulut lebarnya dan mengucek-ucek mata sipitnya. Perpustakaan sangat sepi malam itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua, Gajeel dan Levy. Gajeel sedang dihukum membersihkan perpustakaan dan Levy ada disana, duduk dengan tenang, dengan tumpukan buku-buku tua dengan sampul yang berdebu yang ada di hadapannya, dan itu membuat Gajeel kesal. Sudah malam begini, ia masih belum tidur juga. Apa ia tidak lelah bila terus-menerus berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dan lusuhnya tersebut? Gajeel melirik jam—astaga, jam sebelas malam. Levy benar-benar menyusahkan._

_"Apa kau tak mau tidur? Kau terus saja membaca." Gajeel mendengus._

_"Sebenarnya aku sedang mempelajari teori baru tentang transkrip kuno yang memuat banyak sekali sejarah sihir... Dan... aku belum bisa tidur kali ini." Levy mengembuskan napasnya panjang dan lelaki berambut panjang hitam itu duduk di sebelahnya, membuka-buka buku tua yang ada di hadapan Levy. Levy menoleh sekilas._

_"Gajeel? Sebaiknya kau tidur." Biar bagaimana pun Levy tidak mau membuat Gajeel ikut tidak tidur, ia tak mau membuat susah orang lain. _

_Gajeel menyeringai. "Chisai, jangan bersikap bodoh—apa kau tak sadar sekarang pukul berapa? Aku sedang dihukum membersihkan ruang perpustakaan, jadi kalau kau tidak keluar dari sini sekarang—aku tak bisa mengunci perpustakaan!"_

_"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya, dan itu semakin membuat Gajeel kesal. Gajeel menggeser buku-buku tua itu dari hadapan Levy, dan gadis itu menatapnya kesal. "Gajeel, kembalikan buku-buku itu! Kupikir aku tidak akan menganggumu, jadi kembalikan buku-buku itu!"_

_Gajeel mengembuskan napas, melirik buku-buku tebal di tangannya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan, Chisai?"_

_Mata Levy mengerling begitu mendengar kata-kata lelaki bertindik itu. Taruhan? "Menarik! Taruhan apa?"_

_"Siapa yang lebih dahulu tertidur di perpustakaan ini, harus membuatkan sarapan untuk orang yang terakhir tidur! Bagaimana?"_

_Levy sejenak berpikir. Bila ia menolak, ia malas mengakui bahwa ia benci ditantang seperti itu. Dan bila diterima, ia sendiri malas menyediakan bongkahan-bongkahan besi untuk Gajeel. Tapi, ia menggebrak susuran meja perpustakaan dengan kesal, dan mengulurkan tangan pada Gajeel, mengajak bersalaman. "Baik! Kita buktikan siapa yang harus membuat sarapan pagi ini!"_

_Gajeel hanya tertawa kecil, tawa datar khasnya, seperti biasa._

_._

_._

_Satu jam kemudian, Levy sudah tertidur dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Gajeel menggeleng-geleng. Lihatlah dia, dia yang menantangnya, malah sudah tertidur seperti itu, dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya. Gajeel beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan, mengambilkan selimut dari kamarnya, dan menyelimuti gadis berambut biru itu hingga batas lehernya. Ia duduk di sebelah Levy, membereskan buku-buku tua yang baru saja Levy baca, dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak perpustakaan. Ia duduk kembali dan menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja, tidur di sebelah Levy setelah memandang Levy dengan kedua matanya._

_Hingga kapanpun ia tak punya alasan untuk membangunkan gadis itu. _

_Karena wajah Levy saat tidur begitu tenang dan Gajeel tidak akan mengusik ketenangan tidurnya._

_Gajeel mulai memejamkan matanya, tidur di sebelah Levy._

_Menemani gadis itu._

* * *

_Pagi hari membangunkannya dengan sinar fajar yang menyingsing dan memasuki jendela ruang perpustakaan dengan paksa. Levy mengerjapkan matanya, bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Levy memegang selimut yang menyelimutinya, hangat, tebal, dan ia langsung buru-buru terbangun begitu tahu aroma selimut itu adalah aroma Gajeel. Selimut milik Gajeel. Lelaki itu pasti menyelimutinya saat ia tertidur di perpustakaan semalam. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut perpustakaan, dan lelaki berambut panjang itu tidak ada._

_Lelaki besi itu berhasil memenangkan taruhannya, sialan._

_Ia buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan dan langsung mendapati Gajeel, Laxus, dan Elfman sedang mengobrol di dapur. Levy langsung menarik hidung Gajeel geram dan lelaki bertubuh kokoh tersebut hanya bisa mencekal tangan Levy, dengan senyum khasnya. "Pagi, mungil, hari ini aku memenangkan taruhannya, maka itu segera buatkan sarapan untukku!"_

_Levy berkacak pinggang. "Jangan panggil aku mungil, bodoh!"_

_Gajeel membalas berkacak pinggang. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan 'udang'?"_

_Levy belum saja menghajar Gajeel sebelum ia sadar bahwa tadi malam Gajeel menyelimutinya tanpa membangunkannya, dan menurutnya itu sangat sopan. Ia ingin berterima kasih, namun ia terlalu ragu untuk menyampaikannya. Ia berhenti dari kegiatan marahnya dan ia meraih wajan dan ia menoleh ke arah Gajeel, "kau mau sarapan apa?"_

_"Udang mungil!" jawab Gajeel usil dengan wajah konyolnya. Levy langsung mengulurkan tinju kecilnya dan Laxus tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran itu. Elfman menoleh ke arah Gajeel yang masih tertawa, tawa khasnya yang datar. _

_"Seharusnya kau bersikap jantan, Gajeel! Biarkan Levy memasak untukmu!" bentak Elfman sambil menepuk pundak Gajeel. Gajeel menoleh ke arah Elfman. "Oke, lelaki 'jantan'," timpalnya dengan wajah kesal. Lalu ia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah Levy yang masih menunggu pesanan makanannya, "aku mau ramen."_

_"Bilang dari tadi!" Levy berbalik, mengambil panci dan mulai memasak. Gajeel mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya di meja makan._

_Laxus dan Elfman hanya tersenyum datar saat melihat kedua penyihir itu bertengkar. "Jangan lupa undang kami bila kalian menikah nanti," kata Elfman dengan berwajah serius. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Levy dan ia melirik Gajeel yang langsung berwajah gugup, namun wajah gugup itu hanya berlaku selama lima detik dan akhirnya lelaki berambut panjang itu kembali berwajah normal, wajah dinginnya, seperti biasanya._

_"Apa maksudmu, bodoh! Kalau begitu, undang pula aku ke pernikahanmu bersama Evergreen!" sembur Gajeel sengit dan Elfman langsung berwajah merah seperti tomat. "Sialan kau, Gajeel, siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan Ever!"_

_"Tentu saja kau!" balas Gajeel langsung._

_Laxus langsung menarik tangan besar Elfman keluar dari dapur sebelum terjadi pertarungan antara Gajeel dan Elfman. "Gajeel, kami akan keluar, mencari Gildarts." Gajeel hanya mengangguk singkat, dan kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya di meja makan, tidak sabar. Levy akhirnya kembali dengan semangkuk ramen berkuah, dan Gajeel memandang Levy. _

_"Apa bisa dimakan?" tanyanya sambil memandang mangkuk ramen di hadapannya._

_Alis Levy terangkat. "Kau makan saja dulu dan rasakan bagaimana rasanya!"_

_Gajeel memandang kuah ramen tersebut dan Levy secara bergantian. Levy kembali membaca buku-buku tebalnya dan duduk di sebelah Gajeel. Gajeel menyumpit ramen di hadapannya dan melirik Levy yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku bodohnya itu. Astaga, apa gadis ini memang selalu bertemankan buku?_

_"Chisai."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Boleh aku bertanya?"_

_"Boleh."_

_"Tapi aku takkan mengulangi pertanyaanku itu dua kali."_

_"Ya, silakan."_

_Gajeel merasa tolol sekali._

_"Chisai?"_

_"Kau bilang kau ingin bertanya. Atau kau hanya ingin memperolokku?"_

_"Kau yakin aku harus mengatakannya?"_

_"Katakan saja, bodoh!" Levy mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia malas menunggu dan Gajeel terus membuatnya menunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan? Kenapa ia mengulur waktu seperti ini?_

_Gajeel menelan ludah._

_"Apa kau ingin menikah?"_

_Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan mulut Gajeel seketika membuat tubuh Levy membeku dan ia seakan kehilangan detak jantungnya dan aliran darahnya seakan-akan langsung berhenti. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Gajeel, wajah dingin yang selalu serius, wajah konyol yang selalu mengejeknya mungil, dan wajah menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, kini berubah menjadi wajah serius yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Levy menggigit bibirnya, ia tak sanggup menjawab. Kata-kata seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_"Chisai? Kau mendengarku?"_

_Levy menutup mulutnya, tak sanggup menahan luapan rasa bahagianya yang kini memenuhi pikirannya._

_"Aku selalu mendengarmu, Gajeel."_

_._

_._


End file.
